


à coeur vaillant rien d’impossible

by sourskittles



Series: 너는 내 어두운 세상에 빛나는 존재예요 [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: how could he not fall for the girl with the pink hair?





	à coeur vaillant rien d’impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2nd Anniversary She Is <3

Minho is staring at the script in lap with so much intent that se kyung’s voice becomes a distant murmur. It’s not that he had never hosted M!Countdown before but he felt unusually anxious and he couldn’t pinpoint why.    
  
“Minho-ah?” Se Kyung waves her hand in front of Minho’s face   
  
“Oh sorry I spaced out” Minho looked down at his hands apologetically   
  
“You’ll do fine” Se Kyung assures him    
  
He lets out a deep sigh and slumps back into his chair, wiping his clammy hands against his shirt.    
  
“I’m o-” Minho begins, his voice is cut off by a laugh that rings through the corridor.   
  
Se Kyung’s face lights up at the sound, she practically jumps out of her chair and runs to door and down the corridor.    
  
Minho shrugs at his own reflection in the mirror and returns to the script in his lap.    
  
“15 minutes until show time” the director announces.   
  
  


☮

 

“And the last performance of the day, with her comeback stage for her solo album ‘She Is’ Kim Junghee” Se Kyung announces excitement bleeding into her voice.   
  
Minho claps as he turns towards stage. In the centre of stage is a girl with cotton candy pink hair loosely hanging over her shoulders, dressed in bright yellow dress and blazer. She resembled the sun itself. Minho was mesmerised. Her voice, her smile and her beautiful eyes. The thundering in his chest was back but this time it wasn’t because of misplaced anxiety but something else.    
  
Se Kyung was happily bouncing along to the music. Minho couldn’t focus on anything but the girl. Junghee moved across the stage with ease and confidence in her every calculated step. Minho is broken out of his trance by a loud applause and screams from the audience.    
  
Junghee winked at the audience as her dancers got into their final dance positions.    
  
“Wow” he breathed out    
  
“I know!” Se Kyung vibrated with excitement, clapping with the audience   
  
Minho felt warmth creep up his neck and cheeks, he hadn’t really meant to say that out loud.   
  
Junghee bowed in front of the audience before she stepped off the stage. She looked like was heading in their direction.   
  
‘Okay, okay you can do this just say Hi’ Minho repeated to himself like a mantra.   
  
“Jungheeeee” Se Kyung yelled as she ran to the girl, picking her up and twirling her slightly.   
  
The girl laughed, that same sweet laugh that Minho had heard earlier.    
  
“You did so well! The crowd loved it” Se Kyung beamed at Junghee   
  
Minho was frozen in his place he wanted to say something, anything but every time he made eye contact with the girl his mind would go blank.   
  
“Oh this is Minho” Se Kyung pulled him closer by his arm.   
  
“H-hi, your comeback stage was really well done” Minho muttered out   
  
“Thank you” Junghee replied grinning at Minho   
  
“Junghee-ah” a girl called from behind then   
  
“Taeyeon!” Junghee opened her arms for the younger girl   
  
“Me, and Sookie, Boonie and Minnie came to watch your comeback stage”    
  
Junghee was beaming at Taeyeon. The younger girl then grabbed her hand, leading her to where the other girls had congregated.   
  
Minho watched her walk away, a deep sigh pulling itself from his chest.   
  
“We should probably head backstage too” Se Kyung offered as she waved Junghee bye from afar.   
  
“Yeah I guess we should” Minho said as he lifted his hand to offer Junghee a slight wave good bye. “After you” he said turning to follow Se Kyung.   


 

☮

  
  
“So who was she?” Minho asked.   
  
They had been backstage getting their makeup removed in silence but Minho still couldn’t stop thinking of Junghee. He tried to bring up something else but there was nothing else he wanted to talk about.   
  
“Who?” Se Kyung says whilst giving him a puzzled look. “Oh are you talking about Junghee?”    
  
“Yeah...Junghee” it dawns on him that this was the first time he had said her name. That alone was enough to give him butterflies.   
  
“We dated a while back, she’s an amazing girl and we’ve been really good friends for the past 6 years....” Se Kyung began trailing off    
  
“Oh” was Minho’s only response. “She’s so pretty and lively”    
  
Se Kyung stops at that and turns her chair to face Minho. She scans his face briefly before her face morphs into a big grin.   
  
“You like her!” She excuses.   
  
“M-me? I’m just admiring her talen- how do I know that it’s not you who like hers? Maybe you’re just tryin-” Minho starts defending himself   
  
Se kyung gives him an exasperated look.   
  
“Really Minho? This is what we’re doing? “Choi Minho go talk to her!” Se Kyung starts pulling at his arm.   
  
“I can’t!” Minho sighs. “Whenever I try to speak to her my mind just shuts down”   
  
“Wow I’ve never seen you like this” she says amusement colouring her features. “You got it so bad”.

  
She’s right. He wants to speak to her but the butterflies in his stomach and the thundering of his heart, his chest, steals his voice. He’s never been the shy type but the affect that Junghee has on him is something he’s never experienced before.   
  
“Her dressing room is 2 doors down” Se Kyung grabs his hand reassuringly. “ You can either sit and pine after her or you can go do something about it”   
  
  


☮

 

  
That’s how Minho finds himself in front of Junghee’s dressing room after a pep talk from Se Kyung and numerous stories about how the girl is a human embodiment of a bumble bee; all soft and lively.    
  
With shaky hands he knocks on the door. The door pulls open less than 30 seconds later.   
  
“Yes?” Questions a girl with sharp feline features   
  
“Who is it Gwiboon?” Junghee asks from across the room   
  
“It’s MC from earlier” Gwiboon answers.   
  
“Oh Minho” Junghee says as she crosses the room to stand next to Gwiboon.   
  
She remembered him, she remembered his name. He felt like he was about to pass out. He steadied himself by leaning against the door.   
  
“Sorry I didn’t get a chance to talk to you properly earlier my members were little too excited” Junghee says as she gives Taeyeon and Eunsook a pointed look   
  
“It’s okay I just wanted to come by and erm I-” in his haste to talk to Junghee, Minho forget to actually plan on what it was that he was going to say to Junghee.   
  
Both Gwiboon and Junghee were looking at Minho expectedly. This is what he was worried about making a complete fool out of himself in front of Junghee.   
  
“I really loved your stage I’ve heard so many good things about you from Se Kyung and you’re so much more amazing in person” Minho spoke hurriedly as if he would never have another chance to tell her.   
  
He and Junghee were both blushing profusely by the time they had both registered what had actually been said.   
  
Gwiboon rolled her eyes. “You’re both hopeless”   
  
“Thank you” Junghee all but whispered as she reached to tuck a loose strand of pink her behind her ear.   
  
“I was watching you from green room before I came onto the stage perform. You’re pretty amazing yourself” Junghee looked up to meet his gaze   
  
“Oh” is all Minho could offer.   
  
They both stood there, waiting for the other to speak. Minho’s mind was filled with static he couldn’t formulate a coherent thought.   
  
“Do you wan-” They both began speaking at the same time.   
  
“If you want I can teach you the choreography to She Is?” Junghee offers.   
  
“I would like that” Minho agrees with a slight nod of his head.   
  
“Great I’ll see you around” Junghee smiles at him before returning to the girls.   
  


☮

  
  
When Minho returns to his dressing room he promptly collapses on the floor. He lets out a sequel from joy or from relief, he’s not sure.   
  
“Pathetic” Se Kyung comments   
  
“Have you seen her?” Minho defends. He has every right to feel this way.   
  
She rolls her eyes at him. “That was almost too painful to watch. I really thought you were about to run away”   
  
“Nothing is impossible for a willing heart” Minho states.   
  
Se Kyung rolls her eyes at him and saunters out of their room towards Junghee’s dressing room.    
  
He’s still sitting on the floor when his phone vibrates in his pocket.   
  
‘See you Friday ☺️’ flashes up on his screen. Minho suppresses his urge to let out another sequel.    
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> lunarjjong.tumblr.com


End file.
